Farmer's Daughter
by RosieRathbone
Summary: After crashing his truck, Jasper is in desperate need of some money. He gets a job at the local farm, doing his best not to quit whilst fighting off the summer sun. But when he meets the farmer's daughter, he's soon fighting off their instant, forbidden, attraction. (Based on the song by Rodney Atkins, mini-fic, A/H.)


**Before you read this story, please read this: **This story is only 3 chapters long – each chapter includes 2 verses from the song it is based around. I did not include the whole song in this story, but the main verses are here. The Texas phrases I used were found online – I'm not even American, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes; I didn't even know I made them.

Rodney Atkins, and all involved with the production, owns 'Farmer's Daughter' and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One**

His main thought, when seeing the damage to his truck, was: '_momma ain't gonna be happy'. _

When Jasper first mentioned that he wanted to leave the family home in the middle of Midland, Texas, and join his brother on the outskirts, his parents' weren't the most accepting to his idea, but once Jasper turned eighteen and became a legal adult, they couldn't stop him. His parents' put their wages together and helped Jasper buy a trusty, second hand Toyota Tacoma so he didn't rely on his brother all the time. As he drove off, an uneasy feeling washed over his parents, but they passed it off as sadness – their youngest child had just moved out, after all.

It had been five weeks since he left, and already, Jasper had messed up. He claimed that he hadn't seen the crevice-like pothole on the side of the road, but he didn't fool anyone – they all knew he wasn't paying attention and crashed his truck from sheer stupidity. Thankfully no-one was hurt, apart from the truck. The front windscreen had shattered and the frame work was severely dented.

"Oh, holy Hell, what ya gone an' done?" His brother, Edward, wiped his sweaty face with a hand, groaning loudly at the state of the truck.

"It ain't my fault! I never saw the crack in the road and it just, sorta, toppled over…"

"Crack in the road? This ain't no bike – it must have been some, fuckin', large crack to topple over a beast like this. Did ya get to the store?"

Flying his arms out to the truck, Jasper's voice rose in agitation, "I barely got to the end of the road, let alone the fuckin' store!"

That had Edward groaning again. At first he was concerned that his brother had been hurt, but when seeing that he came out unscathed, turned to shouting down at him instead. "You're as useful as tits on a bull sometimes, Jasper." He ran his hand through his copper cowlicks. "Ah'mo tell Bella; she'll find summin' else for dinner."

Edward had accidentally-on purpose forgotten to inform his family that he had moved his girlfriend of four months into his house, in fear of what is over-powering, religious parents would have said. They had a conniption when their eldest son, Emmett, did the same thing. Their words were something along the line of: "_mark my words, boy; no son of ours is livin' outta wedlock." _

But what their parents don't know won't hurt them, and that was Jasper's mantra for the whole situation. Edward, on the other hand, did not feel the same way.

"Ya gotta fess up."

"Ma ain't gonna find out." Jasper argued, and shrugged whilst he took a bite from his steak.

"Are ya'll stupid or somethin'?" Bella didn't want to get involved, but she couldn't sit back and ignore it when both brothers were ignoring the obvious. "Ya think they're not gonna be suspicious when Jasper goes askin' for thousands of bucks? Ya gonna need to get a job, Jasper, pay off the damage and maybe then, with the Lord on ya side, they won't find out."

"Get a job? Do ya'll even _know _how hard it is to get a job these days?"

"Oooh, shut ya yapper. If ya don't get a job you're outta here," Edward motioned between Bella and himself, "'cause we can't afford to pay for your ass no more. Ya gotta fix ya truck up; how else is that gonna happen, huh? We'll make a compromise, I'll help ya find a job and soon as the bucks come streamin' in, ya start pullin' the weight 'round this place; I accepted ya to live here, but not if ya gonna sit on ya ass all day, ya hear?"

They made an agreement there and then, and two days later, Edward came home with great news for his younger brother.

"The Brandon farm is lookin' for help – I heard Mr. Brandon talkin' 'bout it in town just then. Get cleaned up, take my old pick-up and git over there. Mind to make yourself look good. Now, git."

0-0

_Well, I heard he needed some help on the farm,  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willing to work  
'Til the sun goes down._

0-0

The first thing Jasper noticed when driving up to the Brandon farm was the large, red wooden barn with bright white outings. A few cows grazed in the field around it and the old Massey-Fergusson parked outside looked like it hadn't been ridden in years.

A man left the farm house when hearing the engine to the pick-up. He was dressed in faded, blue jeans, a green plain shirt, brown cowboy boots and a white, wide-brimmed hat hid his face from the blistering heat.

The two shook hands in greeting and Mr. Brandon happily allowed Jasper to help, as long as he was up to the challenge. Living in the city, Jasper hadn't come across many idioms, but he heard Edward muttering quite a few, so decided to put one to good use. With a friendly smilr, Jasper said: "this ain't my first rodeo; I know what I'm doin'."

"Well, I'm fixin' to bring the horses in, so start off by mending that fence and paintin' it and I'll see how ya doin' when I get back."

For almost three hours Jasper was sitting in the crusty dirt, hammering away at the wooden fence and sawing off the wood that was too long. Mr. Brandon brought over the brown paint Jasper needed next.

"Ya wanna coke, buddy?" The midday sun was pelting down on everyone, an ice cold refreshment wouldn't go a miss.

"What kind ya got?" Mr. Brandon listed off all the various sodas he had, "a lemonade would be great."

"Ah'mo get one for ya. Nuther thing, we got peaches to pick and cows to herd still, so pick up ya boots a little."

As the day wore on, Jasper felt his shirt sticking to him with sweat. He was hauling the hay and kept imagining what it would feel like to dive into the creek and cool off, but he would wait until later to try that.

Finally, his day came to an end and it was time to go home. Mr. Brandon – who now allowed Jasper to call him David – brought up the chance in getting a job.

"Ya did good, buddy. Fancy comin' back tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Sure'nuff."

With his pay of sixty dollars in his pocket, Jasper drove home happy – he had a chance to prove his brother and Bella wrong; he wasn't a sorry good for nothing, he can keep a job when he gets one.

0-0

_I was cussin' out loud, thinkin' 'bout quittin',  
Lookin' back now, I'm sure glad I didn't,  
'Cause just when I thought it couldn't get much hotter  
I caught a glimpse of the farmer's daughter._

0-0

The next day did not go as smoothly for Jasper. Well, it started off bad anyway. It had passed the one-hundred degrees mark; he was dealing with mounds of animal dung and the smell of that mixed with the heat does not go well.

"Fuck sake, I can't do this." Jasper would moan and moan, cussing every word under the sun, making sure that David didn't hear him complaining. "I'll find a job somewhere else – maybe where they have air conditionin'; I'm not working with this shit…literally."

Jasper went through another two hours, certain that he was going to call it quits, when suddenly the engine to a car broke his attention. Not only did he hear the engine, but also the deep voice of George Straits playing too loudly from the speakers, singing about being outlaws out on the run.

Interested, Jasper poked his around the barn door to see who it was. And what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

A girl, who looked around the same age as Jasper (late teens) jumped from her jeep, seemingly with too much energy to handle. She was wearing 'long' jeaned daisy dukes (long, as in, they didn't cut up her ass cheeks), brown leather boots that went just higher than her ankles and a tight white blouse. It probably didn't seem tight to anyone else, but Jasper was only paying attention to one – _two – _perfect looking assets.

His summer instantly got a whole lot better…and hotter.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think and whether I should carry on. Thank you for reading!**

**RosieRathbone. **


End file.
